Together With you
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the Leaf after three years of being gone. Sakura couldn't have been happier to have received the news, but when he tells her that he is leaving the next day, Sakura makes the decision that she no longer wants to be apart from him, and decides to travel with him. What will happen on this journey?


**Together with You**

 **Sasusaku**

 **Written by: Itachan18**

 **Chapter One:**

 **A./n: Well, I had this idea in my head for a while, and I really wanted to write it out. Currently, since my flashdrive with all my regular fics, is currently gone, I thought I would work on some stories I've had flopping through my head, and this came out. And no, I haven't read any of the hidden novels, expect from what I heard some people talk about. This is basically just my take on them traveling , let me know what you all think!Enjoy~!**

Saukra was in the hospital, healing a sick child, when she first heard the news.

"Sakura, do you have a minute? I have something exciting to tell you!" Sakura glanced over at her long time friend, Ino, curiosity dancing in her emerald eyes when she noticed the excitement in the others teal colored eyes.

"Let me finish running these stats, and then I will be free." Ino nodded, walking inside the room. Sakura said nothing as she began to run vitals on the sick child. All were good." Looks like you'll be able to go home soon if this keeps going uphill." Sakura smiled cheerfully at the child, which made the child grin.

"I'll bet you'll excited to get out of this stuffy room, won't cha?" Ino playfully asked the little kid, ruffling the child's brown hair. The little girl giggled, and slipped form Ino's grasp.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, eyes closed. Sakura smiled in amusement, setting the clipboard down as Ino looked at her expectantly once again. Sakura just sighed slightly, and then looked at the kid.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok!" The child waved good bye as the two kuniochi walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Sakura was walking next to Ino for a few feet before Ino stopped, and turned towards Sakura, leaning against the wall, blocking Sakura from moving any further. Sakura once again looked at her with curiosity. What was wrong with Ino today, she wondered to herself.

"Oh, stop giving me that look, Sakura! You'll be happy I pulled you out of there! I have some very exciting news!" Sakura waited for a moment. Ino's already wide grin just widened.

"I was walking on my way to Sai's when I noticed Sasuke was walking towards the Hokage's office. I thought you might want to know." Ino said it so fast, that Sakura almost didn't catch it. Sakura's mind stopped working for a moment as she processed the information.

Sasuke had come back to Kohona. It surprised her. So much so, that Sakura seriously believed for a while that she had blacked out for a moment. Her mind was reeling with the thought of Sasuke, the love of her life, finally being back in the village after almost three years of being away. However momentarily it may be, she was still happy and excited. She just couldn't wait to see him.

"You really ought to see him." Ino added on, unaware of her friends fried brain. Or if she was aware of it, she ignored it. Sakura just grinned, nodding to herself. After three years, she was damn well going to see Sasuke...

After the news, work for Sakura both dragged on forever, and was oddly speedy. Today was the day that she worked the least amount, only about four and a half hours, which worked perfectly well. She was only half way through when Ino told her the news. Sakura ran in her mind over and over and over and five times over what she could possibly say.

With no contact with him for so long, she was of course naturally worried about him at times. If he was doing well. If he was hungry. If he was eating. If he was hurt. Maybe he was sleeping. She would sometimes sit on the roof of her house at night time, wondering if Sasuke, somewhere out there, was watching the stars with her as well. If he thought of her as often as she thought of him, and if he ever did, what kinds of thoughts were those? Were they as happy as her thoughts about him were? She could only hope, maybe even dream, that they were the same for him as they were for her.

Oddly, the first thing Sakura made sure to do when she got off of work, was to go home like usual, and take a shower to wash the stench of work off her body. Once she was done with her shower, she wrapped the towel around herself, and began to shirt through her clothes. She wound up choosing a simple pink, short sleeved shirt with white pants. Once her clothes were selected, and put on, she went back towards her bathroom to reapply the lipstick she had started wearing recently. She combed through her candy cotton colored hair, trying to style it the best she could. She wanted to look her best.

Sakura wanted Sasuke to look at her, and think she was beautiful. Of course, she didn't want it to be so obvious and out there, but she still tried her best. Once all of it was applied, and she was happy with her appearance, Sakura made it to the front of her house, putting on her heeled sandals, and taking a deep breath before walking outside...

Sakura was walking hurriedly to the Hokage's office. She had no idea where Sasuke could possibly be, and Kohona was too big a village to just go looking around for one person. There was a million and one places he could be, and then some. She figured if anything else, the current Hokage, her old sensei Kakashi, would have some idea. And if not, than her plan B was to simply ask Naruto. She again ran over the things wanted to say to Sasuke in her mind once again.

"Sakura." Said woman froze when that deep, but now manly, voice called out to her so simply. Sakura's mind went into a frenzy. What could she say now? Everything she had went over in her mind suddenly disappeared the moment that he called out to her. Realizing how slightly immature she was being, Sakura pulled herself together, and faced Sasuke.

Sasuke was different than how Sakura was used to seeing the Uchiha. He wore a navy blue sash around his head that pushed down some of his spiked hair. The way it was wrapped, some hair was even hanging in his face. His eyes were still the same, if not a bit warmer. They no longer held the coldness he had in his youth, which was a huge relief to Sakura. She had some sort of confirmation in that moment that he had found a type of peace. He had on a black, high collard shirt with long sleeves. His right forearm was covered in light blue bandages. Over it was a flak jacket which vaguely reminded her of what Kumagakure ninjas would wear. He seemed to be standing in a way that concealed his missing arm from her view, but she didn't take too much notice of it. His pants were light blue, and tattered. His feet were covered in bandages under his open toed shoes. He had grown just a bit taller, Sakura noticed when her eyes finally traveled back to his face.

The pink haired woman noticed, or perhaps imagined another part of her thought, that Sasuke seemed to be looking at her in the same manner that she had been looking at him. Noticing the differences. What stayed the same.

"Sasuke." She whispered, barely able to hear herself speaking. She cleared her throat, smiling at Sasuke. They were adults now. She could hold an adult conversation without turning into a mushy twelve year old." How are you? It's been so long." She started over, trying to control her racing heart as she spoke. Sasuke was silent, still looking at her as if he was looking for something he couldn't yet find but was still desperately looking for. The thought made Sakura blush ever so slightly.

"Yes. It has been awhile. " Is all he said in answer to her question. Sakura pouted inwardly that he hadn't really answered it, but ignored the feeling. It was the best she was going to get out of him, and she knew that.

"I'm really happy to see you. I was just going to see where you were. I wanted to talk to you."

"I see. Let's take a walk. We can talk then." Sakura nodded, still grinning as she walked beside Sasuke. It took her back slightly.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't speak much. Sakura provided most of the conversation with Sasuke answering before they fell into silence again. It was silence, but not the overwhelming, uncomfortable type. No, it was happy silence. A calm silence. One Sakura enjoyed greatly. She was beside Sasuke. Walking down the streets with him by her side. He was talking to her. Granted, he never said much, if anything at all, if it was too personal, but it was still something. Something that Sakura greatly enjoyed and loved so much. He even brought her dinner, which made her even more happier.

"How long are you staying?" She questioned as they ate some barbeque. Sasuke was eating almost like he hadn't had a decent meal in a while. Sakura knew being on the road could make for some very cheap, unappetizing meals when it came right down to it.

"I'm only here to rest over night. I leave tomorrow." He said simply, which shocked Sakura. No, she didn't want him to leave so soon! She didn't want to go back to worrying about him. Thinking about him day in and day out. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted so much...

"Is that so?" She questioned, eating at her pork with less gusto than before. Sasuke looked up at her as she spoke in that melancholy tone.

"Yes." He said simply, eating another piece of meat. Sakura looked at him, sighing heavily as she began to eat. Well, at least she can enjoy this meal with him. After all, when he left, who knew when she would see him again.

Sakura laid in bed that night thinking back on everything. She had so much to decide. So much to think about. Could she really just sit back and wait for Sasuke once again? Chasing after him relentlessly in her thoughts with no fruit to bear for it? No. She knew she couldn't stand the waiting. The endless nights spent thinking about him. Wondering if he was ok. If he was hurt. If he was hungry, or if he was filled. What she would do with him on those journeys. Just everything, and she knew what she had to do. She couldn't wait for him anymore. She finally had to take a chance, and just jump. If she fell, well...At least she tried, and that counted for something in the end, right?


End file.
